


Sunny

by aqakita



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, but its like a background existance you know, but you know, i enjoyed this so, i hope its engaging enough, i really tried to write a decent fic description, it didnt work out, its THERE, the sashea aint like a main thing, tw alcohol ment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 06:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16090262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqakita/pseuds/aqakita
Summary: Aja gets a weird text from someone named Sunny, who thanks them for their wallet. They can't remember who Sunny is, until their birthday comes around.





	Sunny

**_Sunny_ ** _   
_ _ thanks for the wallet ;p (4.48am) _

Aja was more than a little confused. Several questions came to mind: Who the hell was Sunny? Did they actually give them their wallet? Where the hell were they? Glancing about the room, they eventually came to the conclusion that this was Shea’s living room, and past the haze of a hangover, they fumbled for their wallet. Nothing in their pockets, or on the floor, or in their bag. Did they get robbed and that was a cheeky text, or did they actually give them it? Then again, a thief wouldn’t tell someone that they stole their things. They couldn’t make sense of it all.

They text back:   
**_Aja_ **   
_ i gave you my wallet?(10.21am) _

Not sure if they were getting an answer, Aja stumbled into the kitchen. Shea had left them in charge of the place while she was out of town, and now it was trashed. Truth be told, she should’ve known better. Putting on some toast, Aja scrolled through Facebook for a bit, trying to remember something from the previous night, but it was all fairly blurry. They opened their messages again, and somehow found themself disappointed to have nothing new. The toaster popped up, and they grabbed some butter from the fridge, slathering it on. They didn’t have the energy to make a fry up, or any other fun, post-drink meal, so this would have to do. 

Slumping down onto the couch, they decided to go through their camera roll, scrolling between taking bites of the toast. If they  _ did  _ give away their wallet, why not give away their phone too? Just throw all their limited money down the drain for someone who they clearly didn’t know. Idiot. Most of the pictures were with friends, and friends of friends, but eventually, they came across a photo of themself and a short, pink haired woman, wearing an absurdly bright, yellow, faux fur jacket. 

Oh. Sunny.

In her hands was, unsurprisingly, Aja’s wallet. So, they did give it to her. Putting the phone on the table, they finished their toast, spending a stressed moment reclined back on the couch. That was not good. If they didn’t have their wallet, they had no money - not that they had much anyway. This party put a fair dent in their bank, and they were regretting that. Hell, if they hadn’t have had the party in the first place, they would still have their wallet. The best thing to do now would be to clean up, then phone Shea and tell her what had happened. Maybe she had money stashed somewhere that they could use to get by. 

**_Sunny_ ** **_  
_ ** _ yeah i asked for it and you said yes and now its mine. verbal contract (11.23am) _

Aja was in the middle of chucking empty cans into a bin bag when that came through, and they creased their brow. That didn’t sound legal, and they were definitely doubting her stance when they considered that their ID, and  _ bank card  _ were in there.

**_Aja_ **   
_ well, can i get it back please?(11.41am) _

They were quick to phone up their bank at this point to cancel the card. Even if she didn’t know their pin, it was a contactless card, and they didn’t want their money haemorrhaged on more ugly neon fur jackets. 

After about five minutes, it seemed she had no plans to answer soon, so Aja went back to cleaning. Getting rid of the cans was easy, it was the stomping them down so they’d fit in the bin that was hard. As they swept the floor, they were filled with more regret - cleaning was terrible. But, under the coffee table, was their bank card. That was odd. They’d still have to get a new one now, but they couldn’t figure out why it wasn’t in the wallet. Regardless, they slipped it into their pocket, and carried on tidying up. 

When they went to open the curtains, they seen a shadow move on the fabric. Immediately, Aja lept back, assuming it was a spider. No, spiders weren’t rectangular. Turning the fabric over, still a little wary, they found their ID, stuck to the curtain with Blu-Tack, with a note on it saying ‘ _ nice picture’  _ and a heart. 

**_Aja_ **   
_ did you take everything out and just take the empty wallet? (12.01pm) _

This was ridiculous. What kind of game was she playing with them? They put the ID in the pocket with the bank card, and strode back over to the couch, flopping onto the cushions and stretching out. 

**_Sunny_ ** **_  
_ ** _ no you did. i said i wanted your wallet, and you hid all the stuff in it then gave me it. im not giving it back, i like it and it has my stuff in it now (12.32pm) _

They supposed they didn’t really need it. She had a point, whoever she was. Sunny wasn’t her name, they knew that, but they couldn’t remember what her real name was. It didn’t matter much, given that they probably wouldn’t see her again, unless there was another party. They wondered who’d brought her along, or if she was someone who just wandered in.

**_Aja_ ** ****_  
_ _ then why was there a note on my id? _ _   
_ _ why were you even here? (12.34pm) _

**_Sunny_ ** ****_  
_ _ i did that before you put it up there _ _   
_ _ and im friends w shea and sasha, and sasha said to come (12.35pm) _

That wasn’t great news. Sasha could keep a secret, but they didn’t know that ‘Sunny’ could. They didn’t know if ‘Sunny’ knew that this wasn’t meant to be happening, and she might have told Shea. Though, if she did, Aja did consider that she would have phoned them already. Sighing, they got up and looked around for the money that had been in the wallet before they gave it away. This whole situation was absurd, and after scouring the room, and the jars in the kitchen, they found it by accident when grabbing a can of coke. The fridge seemed like a weird hiding space, and a fairly bad one with strangers that might go in there, but they  _ were _ drunk at the time. 

That was the last time they spoke to ‘Sunny’ for a couple of months. 

-

It was Aja’s birthday, and naturally, Shea had got a party together. They’d been ‘taken out for lunch’ by Valentina, but they knew it was to give Shea time to set up. It was a nice meal, and they liked seeing Valentina, but she was a curious person to talk to sometimes. If you listened to one of her stories in full, they made sense, but Aja had a tendency to sometimes drift off, and then they would just be confused.    
“Anyway! We both know why we’re here.”   
“Yeah, Shea’s sorting the party. You know who’s coming?”   
“Sasha is, she told me this morning. She said Alexis and Peppermint were coming with her. Oh, and Farrah.”

That last name sounded familiar, but they couldn’t place it, so they just smiled and nodded, trying to think.    
“And you’re coming too?”   
“Obviously. Oh, Eureka might be coming. We didn’t  _ invite  _ her, per say, but she put herself as interested on the Facebook event.”   
“Oh Christ. Well, you know, I’ll be drunk anyway, she might be tolerable then.”   
Valentina laughed a little, then was distracted by Aja’s phone going off.

**_Sunny_ ** **_  
_ ** _ see you at the party!! happy birthday! ♥ (1.43pm) _

They somewhat expected that; she’d said she was friends with Shea. That made them think that they must have met her before that party, but then again, they might have been drunk then too. Plus, just because they lived with Shea didn’t mean they had to know everyone that she knew. As soon as Valentina got the all clear, they headed home. It did bother them a little that they were made to get up early, leave the house, and come back for a party that would last from now until, likely, the next morning.

When Aja was 18, or even 21, they loved that kind of thing. It was exciting, and it felt right to have a wild night and get completely wrecked. But they were 24 now, and while it would be fun, this would be a whole day spent partying. At least they wouldn’t have to worry about cleaning up this time, since this was _ for _ them. On the walk back, Valentina was talking about something to do with Farrah, and they found themself immediately distracted when they heard the name. Who  _ was  _ she? She was definitely familiar, but then it did hit them that they probably heard Shea talk about her a couple of times. 

At the house, Aja pretended to be surprised, and Shea clearly appreciated the loud, obviously fake yelling. She gave them a hug, wished them happy birthday, and handed them a plastic cup of drink. Well, that was wasteful - most of the drinks were in cans. Then again, that was a temptation to join in properly, and some of their cynicism started to drop about the day. Glancing around, they tried to spy ‘Sunny’, but couldn’t see anyone who really stuck out. Short. Pink hair. Probably a horrible ugly jacket unless in the last few months she’d got a sense of fashion.

Their criticism wasn’t fair, they had a couple similar coats, but at least they were in colours that didn’t almost blind people. Before they could dwell too much on ‘Sunny’ and her appearance, they were distracted by people coming up to say happy birthday, and mock them for getting older. It was pretty standard, and much like with their earlier conversation with Valentina, they were taking a very ‘smile and nod’ approach.

After a couple of hours, they noticed that Shea wasn’t in the living room anymore, and so they went to sniff her down. Eventually, they found her on the landing of the staircase, talking on the phone, and stepped back down a couple of stairs. When she hung up, Aja moved back over to her.    
“Alright nosy, what do you want?”   
“Who were you on the phone to?”   
“Sasha. She’s on her way, she’s got some people with her.”    
“What people?”   
“Christ, Aja, they’ll be here in a minute anyway, does it matter? But Farrah, Alexis and Pep.”   
They nodded, and went back downstairs.

Well, they knew two of those people. Farrah was still a mystery, but she didn’t matter all that much to them. She was just a friend of Shea’s. They knew Alexis, and though she could be a little bit too ‘broadway’ at times, and a little pushy, and intense, and kind of rude, they still loved her. She had a weird, parental energy, and it was nice to be around. Peppermint had been a friend of theirs for a while now, and they’d actually stayed with her for a couple of weeks before moving in with Shea. Aja was pretty happy that they’d both be here.

When they came in, they greeted the friends with hugs. There was a squeaky voice somewhere on the lawn, yowling an excited scream at Valentina, and it sounded familiar. Bringing the others inside, they hesitated at the door, craning their neck to get a look at the source.   
Short. Pink hair. The  _ exact  _ same horrid, maximum yellow faux fur coat. It was ‘Sunny’. Noticing Aja looking at her, Farrah scurried from Valentina to join them in the doorway, a grin across her face, and held something out to them. A present. At first, they had no guesses, but when they seen the grin across her lips, they knew exactly what it was.

“Is this my wallet?”   
“Open it!!”

It was their wallet, though it now had a suspicious amount of glitter on it. They looked up at her, and noticed she nodded expectantly toward it. Aja opened it up, and swamped in rainbow glitter were a couple $20 bills. This was a surprisingly nice, if not a little confusing, gift. A smile crossed their lips, and they shook their head, “Come in, S- Farrah.”   
“What were you gonna call me?” She didn’t miss a beat.   
“Sunny. That’s what you’re in my phone as.”   
“Because I’m bright and cheerful like the sun?”   
“Because looking at your coat makes me feel like I’m staring directly into the sun.”   
“Well, I like it!”    
Aja rolled their eyes, “I can tell.” 

Farrah strode in like she owned the place. She giddily re-greeted the people that she came with, and Aja found it kind of sweet. While she stood chatting loudly with Shea, they noticed Alexis smooth out the ruffled fur on the jacket, from where it had been disturbed through hugs. They also noticed that when Peppermint spoke to her, she would put an arm around her shoulders and pull her in close, and Farrah would squeak and grin. For someone who they’d read as cocky and a bit rude, she seemed pretty sweet, and everyone seemed to love her.

The next few hours passed in a blur, and Aja found themself stood by the nearly empty drinks table with Farrah, who seemed reasonably sober.    
“It’s not your birthday anymore.”   
“W… Why?”    
“Because it’s tomorrow now. It’s gone midnight.”   
“Oh,” They should have known that was what she meant, but then again, she was hardly thinking clearly. Not sure what conversation to make, they asked, “How old are you?”   
“25. I’m a grown up.”    
“Makes you sound like a child when you say that. And you look like 12.”   
She shrugged. 

“Lots of people left,” Farrah stated, looking around, “That’s sad.”   
“Well, we ran out of booze… What’s the time?”   
“2am,” She checked her phone a couple of times, and showed the screen to Aja.   
“Thank you,” They pushed the phone away, “Why are you still here? We’re out of drinks and you’re right, lots of people left.”    
“I didn’t wanna go yet. Sasha’s still here too.”   
“Did you come with her?”   
“No. Well, yes. But I don’t need to go with her.”

Aja scoured the room to see who was here, but it seemed like the people who hadn’t left yet were all gathering their things. They noticed Sasha and Shea sat together on the couch, and realised that Sasha probably wouldn’t be going, so it was a good thing Farrah didn’t need her. Then again, Farrah didn’t seem like she was going anywhere either. Aja wasn’t sure if they wanted her to leave, and after a moment of consideration, they gestured for her to follow. 

“Where’re you taking me?” She pulled a fake frightened face.    
“Upstairs. Not for anything shady, don’t worry. Just thought I’d give them privacy. You don’t have to come, or stay here.”   
“No! I’m coming with,” She whined indignantly.    
Farrah was ushered ahead, and with each step, the bright fur of her jacket bounced, and looking at it hurt Aja’s head. She waited at the top and stared down at them, shifting from foot to foot. When they eventually made their way up to the top, Farrah held onto their wrist, and followed them into their room. 

“You’re not as drunk as last time, so I’m guessing I can’t have this lamp?”   
Aja glared at her a little, but when they seen the bright grin across her face, they couldn’t help but laugh, “No, you can’t have my lamp. That cost me like $30.”   
“You paid that much for a  _ lamp? _ Why?”   
“Because I thought it looked nice. How much did you pay for that jacket?”   
“It was a gift from Valentina. She paid like $45 for it.”   
“And you called my  _ lamp  _ expensive?”

Flopping onto the bed, Aja lay on their side, and Farrah moved to lie beside them. They reached across and pinched her cheek, getting a squeal in response.   
“Don’t! I get enough of that.”    
She rolled onto her back, and looked up at the ceiling, quite happy to be up here now. Going home this late, in a taxi, would be expensive. She should make the most of this - Aja was fun when she met them the first time. There was something kind of charming about them, even if they weren’t the most polite. 

“Are you and Valentina close then?” Aja questioned.   
“Yeah! Has she never mentioned me?”   
“I feel like she probably has and I just didn’t listen. She’s boring sometimes.”   
“Be nice!” Farrah chastised, “But yeah, sometimes. Most of the time, I like her, but she tells me off a lot for doing stuff like scamming people out of money by being cute.”   
“Oh, like you scammed me out of my wallet?”   
“I  _ asked  _ for it, I didn’t trick you.” 

Aja chuckled a little, and rolled onto their back, shuffling up the bed a little so that their head was more comfortably on the pillow. Farrah watched them for a moment, then moved closer, tilting her head and eyeing up a way to put her head on their chest. Huffing and pouting, she looked expectantly between their face and where she wanted to settle, and they offered an arm out for her. A happy whine left her lips, and she quite quickly moved into position, sighing sweetly as an arm wrapped around her shoulder. 

“When else did you scam people then?”   
Farrah squirmed a little, “Well, even if I’m not straight, I like tricking men into giving me money. They never get anything from me, and I only do it if I’ve got people with me for protection. Don’t want them to ignore a no.”    
Aja frowned a little, sad that there was a genuine worry there, “Even if you’re cute with them, and they buy you a drink, or lend you money, you don’t owe them anything. They shouldn’t expect it. It’s their choice to give stuff to a stranger.”   
“Exactly!”

To lighten the mood, Farrah added, “Also I get a lot of stuff off Alexis and Peppermint. I know it’s not fair because they’re my friends but they give up so easy.”   
They raised a brow, “Alexis gives up easy? Yeah, right.”   
“I’m telling you. You saw her fussing over me earlier, she loves me. She just doesn’t give over for you because you’re not cute.”   
“Oh, thanks,” Aja scowled, “It is - well, it was - my birthday.”   
“It’s not an insult! You’re attractive, but you’re not in the  _ cute  _ bracket.” 

It was a weird compliment, but Aja took it. They squeezed her a little closer, and tapped their fingers on her shoulder absentmindedly. This wasn’t how they expected their birthday ending, but they couldn’t complain. The company was nice, if a little chatty and slightly insulting. It was nice to finally meet Farrah. They felt her squirm in their grip again, and glanced down to see her smiling sweetly up at them, looking like they wanted to say something.

“What?” Aja chuckled a little, smiling back, and shook their head when Farrah looked away.    
“I was just thinking, it’s funny how we got here, but I’m happy.”    
Before Aja could say anything, there was somewhat of a clatter outside, and an urgent, frustrated shushing, before laughter ripped through the hallway. There was eager talking, and then Shea’s door opened and shut.   
“Can’t believe Shea’s getting fucked on my birthday night. That doesn’t sound fair,” Aja sneered.

Farrah bit her tongue, looking over to the door, then back at Aja. It felt weird, because she wanted to joke about them fucking, but was worried about it getting taken seriously. Not because she wasn’t interested, but because she was comfortable. But it wasn’t at the front of her mind anyway, and until Shea, and assumably, Sasha, went past, she hadn’t even considered it.    
“Yeah, well, I can’t believe it’s finally happening. Don’t think they have before, but Sasha’s  _ always  _ talking about her.”   
“Huh. Shea’s the same. Maybe this’ll turn into something more.”   
“I hope so.” 

After a squeaky yawn, and a stretch, Farrah snuggled up against Aja, asking, “Are you seeing anyone?”   
“Well, I’m seeing you right now, since you’re the only person in the room.”   
“Oh, shut up, Aja. Don’t start,” Her nose crinkled when she looked up at them, “Can I have a non-joke answer to my conversation question?”   
Aja couldn’t help but snort at that, not expecting her to get angry, “Calm down, sis. But no, I’m not. Are you?”   
“Yeah.”   
“Oh.”   
“Just kidding!”

She was grinning, and though Aja was annoyed that they were tricked into showing disappointment, they noticed an irony in her making a joke after telling them off.    
“No, I’m not. I had some kind of on-again, off-again thing for a while, but it’s off for good now. And sometimes I mess around with people I’m friends with. I don’t mean like… fucking. Like kisses and dates and stuff.”   
“Is Valentina one of those people?” Why were they asking?   
“No! She’d never let me get away with that. Alexis mostly.”    
“Really?”   
“Honestly, she’s got a soft spot for me. I think she likes having someone to dote on?”   
“Farrah, is Alexis your part time sugar mama?”   
“Huh. I never thought about it like that but yeah you might be right.”

They both laughed a little.    
“Do you need money involved to be with someone?”    
“I’m not a whore, Aja! Of course not. I’d date someone with no money if I loved them.”    
They rolled their eyes, “How generous of you.”    
Farrah slapped their belly lightly, and rolled her eyes in response, “I’d date you. But I don’t know you that well. So maybe I wouldn’t. But… I wanna find out.”    
Aja raised their brow, and grinned a little, “Yeah?”    
“Yeah. I mean, I know enough to give it a shot now. You’re generous, since you gave me your wallet because I asked nicely. You’re funny. You’re friends with Shea so you must be at least a half decent person. And you brought a woman you’ve not known for long up to bed to do nothing more than talk.”   
“Then, if you wanna try it out, I think we should.” 

Aja’s arms wrapped tighter around Farrah, pulling her into a proper hug. She nuzzled up against their neck, grinned, and wrapped an arm around their middle, squealing as they squeezed her tightly.    
“Careful! You might damage my nice jacket!”    
“Careful! I might ruin it on purpose.”   
“Do you really hate it that much?” Farrah pouted.    
“So much that I nearly second guessed the idea of getting with you over it just now.”   
“I’m not getting rid of it. Even if somewhere down the line we get married or something, I’m wearing it to the wedding.”   
“Are you fuck. No. You know what, that’s a conditional. As long as you  _ don’t  _ do that, I’m fine with the ugly jacket.”   
“It’s why you called me Sunny, after all.” 

There was a moment of quiet, before Aja remembered something.   
“You know when you found out your name in my phone? Maybe you were right. Maybe that is why I called you ‘Sunny’ - because you’re ‘bright and cheerful like the sun’.”   
Farrah giggled a little, wiggling and looking to and away from Aja.   
“What?”   
“I put my name into your phone as that. You gave me your phone for me to give you my number, and I put it in as Sunny.”   
“You complimented yourself?”   
“Yeah. I thought it’d be fun.”   
“Well, you won’t need to do that anymore.” 


End file.
